


A clean mind

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was obvious that Bo car wash was missing someone. So here is my Valkubus appreciation of that clip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A clean mind

Tamsin walked out of the liquor store, following up on a lead that could solve her case faster and she could go home to a nice six pack of beer. Course that just meant sitting in the truck bed with a case of beer, but she was simple like that. But as she walked out, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and was stopped short.

‘Damn.’ Was all that ran though Tamsin’s mind, as she was beholding the scene before her. Bo was bent over her yellow muscle car, reaching out with a determined lip bite to scrub a spot that was obviously beyond her reach on the hood. Tamsin tilted her head at an angle, her eyes greedily scanning the length of Bo’s body, a sinister and dirty smirk molded over her lips. She found herself involuntarily biting and licking her lips as she continued to behold Bo washing her car in a very sexy manner. She wasn’t sure if that was her or her succubus nature, but she didn’t care, so long as Bo kept leaning over and displaying her perfect cleavage in the light white blouse. 

She was brought out of her little fantasy when she heard a faint inhale, looking over to see Lauren observing Bo a little more openly. She stepped a forward, clever enough to be hidden behind the wide and large wooden phone pole, just enough to be able to still see Bo in all her scrubbing glory. She couldn’t stop her little smile, crossing her arms and tilting her head even more when Bo climbed on top of the hood to, scrubbing the windshield even more seductively that before. A heat crossed over Tamsin’s cheeks when Bo slid off the hood, bending over to pick up the hose, making it seem like she was flashing her.

Tamsin felt herself take a deep breath to try and make her body not so hot and bothered by the scene that was only getting hotter. Of course it got hotter, when Bo switched to hose on and began washing the soap suds away. She bent over to angle the water flow to better wash off the soap, but Tamsin was staring at something more interesting than soap suds. It was Bo’s cute little ass the Tamsin loved so much. There wasn’t a single curve on Bo that Tamsin didn’t appreciate, but her ass seemed to get the most of Tamsin’s appreciation.

She bit her lip when Bo turned off the hose, reality setting back in as Bo stepped back to admired her washing abilities. Tamsin looked over to see how the Doc was holding up only to see that Dyson had joined in at mentally undressing Bo with Lauren. She silently thanked God that she wasn’t in that mess that presented itself to Tamsin concerning the Doc and the Wolf jousting over Bo’s heart.

So she crossed her arms, smirked at the back of Bo’s head and turned on her heel, walking away and letting the air take away from the coloring in her cheeks. She shouldn’t have been watching Bo in the first place, but it was a nice little treat since Tamsin had been working so hard on a case. What better way than to watch a hot warrior Succubus wash down her car and then mull it over with a pack of beer alone. Sounded like a perfect way to end the day.


End file.
